In The Same Place
by myaungie
Summary: Di bawah langit yang sama, di waktu yang sama, dan di tempat yang sama kami melaluinya


Cast:

\- Jeon Wonwoo

\- Kim Mingyu

\- Jeon Jongkook as Wonwoo's little sister

\- Jeon Bohyuk

Warning:

GS, plot aneh, alur gak jelas, dan typo

Disclaimer:

Cast itu punya TUHAN dan ortu masing-masing. Tapi cerita punya saya.

Songfict:

소녀온탑 - 같은 것에서

(Girls On Top - At The Same Place)

Enjoy reading~ ヽ(^o^)丿

3 September 2016

Jeon Wonwoo, gadis cantik bermata tajam terlihat sedang berjalan di daerah GangNam-gil. Gadis itu sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah cafe. Dia adalah seorang model yang terkenal, dan dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berjalan di daerah ini tanpa ada fans atau paparazzi yang mengejarnya.

"Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak jalan dengan tenang seperti ini?" Gumam Si gadis tertua Jeon itu.

Tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo? Wae yo Kookie?" Diangkatnya sambil melihat-lihat jalan disekitarnya.

"Eonni! Eonni dimana? Aku kangen huhuhu~" Jawab adik pertamanyanya Jeon Jongkook. FYI: Jongkook itu anggota co-ed band yang sangat terkenal dimana-mana.

"Eonni sedang menuju kesana Kookie-ya. Masa kamu nggak bisa tunggu sebentar sayang? Eonni masih ingin merasakan bagaimana jalan di Gangnam-gil tanpa diketahui orang-orang."

"Geurae geurae. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya~" Pinta adiknya manja.

"Eung~ Ittabwa~" Diakhirinya telpon itu.

Sampainya di Meanie cafe, dia mendengar lagu itu sedang diputar. Wonwoo teringat tentang seseorang yang dulunya berarti buatnya namun sekarang mereka telah berpisah karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Dilihatnya sekitar cafe itu. Dengan tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang dia rindukan selama beberapa tahun ini. Mereka bertatapan agak lama sampai Wonwoo mendengar adiknnya memanggilnya.

"Eonni! Sini ppalli!" Jongkook memanggil eonninya ketika ia melihat apa yang diperhatikan eonninya.

"Annyeong Jongkook-ah~ Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Bohyuk kok belum datang?" Tanya Wonwoo berturut-turut.

"Kata Bohyuk dia sebentar lagi sampai kok, jangan khawatir." Jawab Jongkook yang sedang berusaha untuk mengalihkan mata eonninya dari tatapan rindu mantan kakaknya.

"Eonni! Aku dan Taehyung sudah bersama sekarang! Keren kan?" Ucap Jongkook berapi-api.

"Eung~ Chukahae Kookie-ya." Jawab eonninya tapi mata eonninya masih tetap melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki berkulit tan dengan seseorang yang sedang digosipkan berpacaran dengan lelaki itu.

"Noonadeul!" Panggil adik bungsu Jeon bersaudara, Jeon Bohyuk. Lelaki yang berupa persis seperti noona tertuanya itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"Hyukie! Iriwa! Duduk disebelah Wonwoo noona." Perintah Jongkook kepada adiknya yang tidak diindahkan oleh adik kesayangannya.

"Nggak mau! Hyukie mau duduk sama Jongkook noona aja!" Jawab adik laki-laki mereka dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Merasa terabaikan oleh noona tertuanya, Bohyukpun menendang betis noonanya dengan keras.

"Akh! Jeon Bohyuk! Apa-apaan kamu?! Sakit tahu! Kira-kira dong kalau mau nendang!" Tanya Wonwoo dengan kemarahan yang memuncak.

"Habis noona aku panggil tidak dengar." Jawab Bohyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi jangan nendang juga kali! Kan bisa pakai cara lainnya!" Marah Wonwoo kepada namdongsaengnnya. Dan Wonwoo pun kembali melihat kearah namja yang ia rindukan.

Menyadari apa yang dilihat noonanya, dia langsung berbisik ke noona satunya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dan Jongkook langsung me-linenya. Dan Bohyuk pun mengerti kemudian Wonwoo melihat kedua orang yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan keluar dari cafe ini. Wonwoo mendesah dengan keras sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Noona? Gwenchannya?" Tanya Bohyuk kesekian kalinya.

"Nan Gwenchana Hyuk-ah." Jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah sedihnya.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pun bercerita tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka masing-masing sampai terdengar ringtone hp Jongkook. Ternyata dia harus kembali ke tempat latihan.

Dan sekitar setengah jam kemudian Bohyuk harus pulang untuk mengerjakan skripsinya. Tetapi Wonwoo masih ingin disini. Yeoja itu ingin mengingat memori-memori manis yang terbentuk di cafe ini.

Flashback

3 September 2013

Wonwoo P.O.V

"Wonwoo noona~" aku mendengar panggilan namja tinggi berkulit tan itu.

"Mingyu-ah Annyeong! Ppalli yeogi anja." Suruhku kepada namjachinguku.

Sebenarnya hubunganku dan Mingyu sudah memasuki tahun ke-5 sejak kami bertemu ketika kami masih SMA. Kami kenal karena salah satu adik sepupuku yang mengenalkan kami yaitu, Lee Seokmin. Sepupu tergila yang pernah aku punya. Sampai kadang-kadang aku pikir Seokmin dan Jongkook adalah saudara kembar, padahal noonanya tidak segila itu.

"Noona~ Aku keterima dicasting itu!" Ujar namja itu sambil menujukkan senyum manisnya. Aku tahu kalau itu berita yang bahagia tapi aku juga tahu kalau hubungan kita pasti tidak lama lagi selesai.

"Chukahae Gyu-ah! Noona juga ikut senang kamu bisa diterima." Aku hanya bisa menjawab seadanya supaya dia tidak khawatir tentang apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Noona jangan khawatir tentang hubungan kita. Kita pasti selalu bersama, tenang saja." Kata Mingyu meyakinkanku.

Perkataan juga janji itu aku pegang selama bertahun-tahun. Namun aku tahu suatu saat dia akan mengikarinya sendiri

3 September 2014

Hari ini tepat 1 tahun setelah dia diterima casting itu dan aku juga sudah menyangka bahwa hari ini pasti terjadi.

"Wonwoo noona, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan dengan noona." Ucap namja bermata bagus itu.

"Ada apa Mingyu-ah?" Tanyaku pelan. Aku tahu dia pasti akan memutuskan hubungan kami sekarang.

"Aku kira kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini." Cakap orang itu. "Hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan, juga kita sama-sama tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu, dan aku takut jikakita ketahuan maka kita pasti dihujat. Aku tidak ingin karir kita hancur gara-gara hubungan ini."

"Noona tahu Mingyu-ya. Geureom, Jalga Mingyu-ssi." Aku ulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya sebagai kekasihnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Anda juga Wonwoo-ssi." Ujarnya sambil menjabat tanganku. Rasanya tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman hangat ini.

Lalu dia melepaskan jabatan tangan kami dan pergi meninggalkan cafe kenangan kami. Ingin rasanya memanggil dan mengejarnya, tapi percuma saja ia tidak mungkin berbalik lagi.

"Saranghae Mingyu-ya. Yeongwonhi."

Flashback end

Author P.O.V

Setelah mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian perih itu, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartmentnya. Ketika ia sedang di jalan di taman di dekat apartmentnya dia melihat sebuah permen kapas dan memutuskan untuk membelinya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba teringat oleh kenangan bersama kekasihnya ketika mereka memakan permen itu berdua, berbagi canda dan tawa juga berbagi senyuman yang hangat. Dan dia juga teringat jalan dimana mereka biasa pulang bersama dari sekolah.

Dia sangat merindukan masa-masa itu. Sebenarnya kalau dia bisa berharap dan TUHAN bisa mengabulkannya. Ia ingin sekali terjebak dimasa itu. Tapi dia harus sadar itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

'Di langit yang sama, di waktu yang sama, dan di tempat yang sama, kita memulai, memutuskan, dan mengingat semua kisah kita berdua. Waktu itu kita masih sangatlah muda dan belum begitu mengetahui apa itu cinta, kini kita berada di jalur yang berbeda dan tidak ada jalur untuk berbalik. Mungkin kita bertemu tetapi kita tidak saling menatap satu sama lain, meskipun kita sama-sama tahu kalau kita saling merindukan. Aku berharap kamu sekarang lebih bahagia. But, I still love you Kim Mingyu. Saranghae' -Jeon Wonwoo.

Dictionary:

• Yoboseyo: halo (di percakapan telpon)

• Geurae: Ok

• Ittabwa: Sampai nanti

• Ppalli: Cepat

• Chukahae: Selamat (informal)

• Iriwa: Kesini

• Gwenchana?: Apa kau baik-baik saja?

• Nan gwenchana: Aku baik-baik saja

• Yeogi anja: Duduk disini

• Jalga: Hati-hati

• Yeongwonhi: Forever

My Note:

Annyeong~ kkkkkk... kali ini aku balik lagi dengan Meanie! Lama banget ya buatnya?Sebenarnya aku addicted sama lagu juga moment-moment meanie waktu OFD. Habis mereka berdua dimana-mana selalu berdua terus ihihihi... Terus aku suka banget sama lagu ini karena lagu ini melodynya bagus banget. Recommend banget!

Ada yang ngikutin Produce101 tidak? Aku suka banget sama Im Nayoung juga Yoo Yeonjeong sama Jung Eunwoo dan lain-lain hehehe mereka top three ku kkkkkk. Kalo aku bikin yang fingertips gimana? Mau tidak?

Mian kalau ada typo. Review Juseyou~ Kritik dan saran sangat aku perlukan.

Jeongmal Gamsahabnidang ❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

Yang sudah review dan favorite di ceritaku yang lain terima kasih banyak sunbaenimdeul. Saranghae ٩( ε )۶


End file.
